


Dance

by Anoel



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Femslash, Festivids, Festivids 2016, Gen, Video, dance vid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: Prepare to surrender to the power of femslash.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardlyary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyary/gifts).



Title: Dance  
Music: "Dance" by POWERS  
Fandom: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend  
Focus: Rebecca, Paula, Valencia, Heather  
Summary: Prepare to surrender to the power of femslash.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Made for awkwardlyary in Festivids 2016. Thanks to lola for the quick beta!  
Download Link: [Dance (76 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Dance.mp4)


End file.
